Revenge
by ARSARTISGRATIA
Summary: Jason and Nico cheat on Leo and Percy, their respective boyfriends. When the two other demigods find out, they decide to punish Nico and Jason. Dub-Con, Toys/Machines. Slash. Percy/Leo, Percy/Jason, implied Percy/Nico and Jason Leo.


Warnings: Dubious consent, machines and toys, use of strong aphrodisiacs. This fic is not for the faint of heart.

* * *

Jason smiled at his lover as the young Hispanic mechanic led him down into his "lair". In reality, the area was nothing more than Leo's private workshop, which the boy had built with help from the other demigods, but he still liked calling it his lair, and who was Jason to argue?

"So, Leo, what are you going to show me?" Jason asked as he reached down to grope Leo's ass.

"It's a surprise!" Leo said. Jason frowned. He usually couldn't get the shorter boy to shut up about whatever new invention he was working on, but thus far, Jason had heard only that he would "enjoy" the new device. Jason shrugged. It wouldn't have been the first time Leo had tried to develop something to enhance their physical relations. Jason always enjoyed it. But still, that didn't change the fact that the blond didn't feel quite right with his lover keeping things from him.

"Leo, is…is everything alright?" Jason decided to just get straight to the subject. He was still trying to get used to the new dynamic he had with Leo. It was still a relatively new thing for him, being with a guy. Even being in a serious relationship was new for Jason, and he was still trying to acclimate to the change in lifestyle.

Leo turned his head to look quizzically at the blond, "Why wouldn't it be? Is everything alright with you?" He returned with a grin and a wink.

Jason's smile froze on his face for a moment before the Son of Jupiter he shook himself internally. "There's nothing wrong, it's just you're being unusually quiet. You had me worried."

Leo's grin grew, "I'm just excited about the _surprise part of the equation, Jay._ Percy's right, you're way too uptight." Leo smirked as Jason puffed in indignation. Jason did not at all enjoy the fact that Percy's words were coming back to haunt him. Truth be told, the blond didn't really like the green eyed Son of Poseidon. His shadow was everywhere he walked, and as someone used to being the one standing in the limelight, he found himself unused to being ignored before someone else's accomplishments.

"Time to close your eyes, Jay," Leo said as he took out a blindfold. Jason smirked. So it _was _one of those machines. Blindfolds with Leo usually meant fun times were about to happen. Jay tied the blue blindfold behind his head without thought, letting his lover guide him down the stairs into the Son of Hephaestus's private laboratory.

Jason heard something shift around as he made it to the bottom floor with Leo leading the way, "Is there anyone else down here?" Jason asked.

"Just some equipment that needs adjustment, don't worry about it. Here, just lay down on this." Leo said as he guided Jason over to some metallic bed-like contraption. Leo was usually really into full body stimulation. However, his amusement and enjoyment of the situation ended abruptly when he felt cold, hard metal clamp down on his wrists and on his ankles.

"Leo?" He called out for his lover, but only received chuckling as he struggled against his bonds. The cuffs didn't budge. Jason felt himself letting out some electricity out of desperation, the fact he couldn't see or move striking fear into him. However, he couldn't seem to build up any significant charge.

"Well, looks like you were right, Leo, it all goes to the machine."

"Well, I have studied his body in depth." Leo's voice sounded bitter and sarcastic.

"Leo? Who else is here?" Jason called out, hoping the other boy would actually acknowledge him. He heard a muffled groan and metal clanging as he heard someone else struggling. There was someone else held captive here? "Leo? What's going on?" Jason was practically shouting now. He knew it wouldn't do him any good, as this bunker was deep underground and sealed with several doors of Celestial Bronze, Titanium and Steel, but the Child of the King of the Gods couldn't help himself.

"I think that blindfold was a little sadistic, Leo. I mean, come one, at least Nico can see."

Leo snorted, "But not talk?"

"Well, unlike some people, I don't get off on hearing my lover beg for mercy."

Jason felt his stomach funnel out of his toes, "Percy?"

"Looks like our lovely Hero finally put that brain of his to good use." Leo said. Jason could feel the bitterness and betrayal burning in his ears, and he was glad he didn't have to look in Leo's eyes in that moment.

"Leo, please…it…it was an accident, we—"

"You, what, Jason?" Leo's choking growl interrupted Jason, "You decided to _fuck_ Percy's boyfriend in **my** lab, and it was an _**accident**_? You didn't think I would know? You didn't think I didn't have cameras set up? You didn't think I would know exactly whose key card was used, when and for what? You cheated on me with a drunk Nico to get back at Percy for doing what?" Leo was practically shouting at Jason at that point. "Let go! I…I want to…I…" Leo's yells were barely intelligible through the sobs he was letting out.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but someone slapped him in the face before ripping off his blindfold. He looked up to see Percy Jackson's smiling face, "Hello, Jay." Percy crooned the pet name with sickening sweetness. "I can take you bad mouthing me behind my back. Hell, I sucked it up when you were a little brat all through the Titan war. I didn't really care. But taking advantage of Nico? When he was drunk?" Percy's smile widened, "Congrats, Jay. You finally made me mad."

"He wanted it." Some demon made Jason say, "He wanted a _real_ hero to fuck him. Not some pansy who's always treating him like some doll."

Percy shrugged and backed away, "There may be some truth to that," he voice and tone were perfectly controlled. Too perfectly controlled. "It's why Nico's on a slab next to you. It's why your boyfriend is a mass of tears. And it's why I'm so angry that I honestly don't know what to do with either of you." Jason could see Nico shaking his head. "Well, I didn't, after Leo came and told me what you two had done. I can say that Leo's plan is genius, if a bit perverted. But enough about you, Jay, I think we should see what Nico has to say about this." A shiver went down Jason's spine. Ever since Percy and Annabeth had broken up, Percy had ever only called Nico by his pet name, Neeks. Nico was in a similar position, save for the fact the brunette had already been relieved of his clothes.

Percy ripped the gag out of Nico's throat, "I'm _sorry_, Percy." Nico did, in fact, look apologetic.

"Sorry that you cheated or sorry that you got caught, Nico?" Percy's voice was still perfectly controlled and perfectly jovial.

"I was drunk, Percy, you know I can't hold my alcohol. I…I didn't…I thought—"

"You thought he was me?" Percy almost scoffed, almost broke character. All throughout the Giant War, Jason had never seen Percy be something other than a perfect, easy going leader. It was one of those things that made him so utterly detestable to the blond. The green eyed Greek was goofy and acted like a dunce, but you could never be sure what he was actually thinking underneath all of that. A perfect Greek, in that sense.

"Did you miss the part where I have _black_ hair? Kind of the polar opposite of blond, Nico. Unless…was Jason right, Nico? Have you gotten tired of me?" Percy stalked soundlessly around Nico's table as he spoke, never breaking eye contact with the Son of Hades.

"I-I…" Nico stuttered, his brain short circuiting from his situation.

Percy smile grew into a rictus of bared teeth and betrayal, "And there's the answer, plain as day. Well, I guess you'll be joining Jay for your punishment after all." Percy said as he turned towards Jason. Without a word, Percy drew Riptide, the celestial bronze shimmering as he uncapped the pen. Jason felt cold sweat stick his back to the bronze table as Percy approached, his manic smile still in place. However, Percy simply cut Jason's clothes off of him. Jason wanted to protest, but one look at Percy was enough for the Roman to keep his mouth firmly shut, even though he squirmed as Percy ripped his clothes away and tossed them into one of Leo's incinerators.

"It's a good thing I made two machines, Leo said as he fiddled with some nobs on a control panel out of sight of the two captives. Jason and Nico tried to jump up as the felt the table shift. Part of the table dropped away, leaving their legs dangling for a moment before the clamps shifted their legs so their calves where shoved painfully into their quads. Ribbons of thin celestial bronze wrapped themselves around their legs, holding them firmly in place while the tables shifted again, slightly, pushing their exposed assholes into the air.

It was then that Jason stopped trying to look for Leo and stared down the length of his body to see a rectangular machine with a pole and a seven inch dildo sticking out of it. It was covered in bulbous protrusions, and little holes on the bulbs started to leak glistening fluid as the machine moved closer and closer to his ass. By the time the machine was in place, and Jason and Nico both could feel the wet tips of the rubbery latex pushing up against their holes, the dildos heavily coated with lube.

"Don't worry," Leo said as he walked back into their line of sight. Jason was too stunned to respond. He knew what was going to happen, but somehow, his brain refused to process that this was happening to him, "The lube's an aphrodisiac, too. Special blend I got from some guy in the Hecate cabin."

"Leo…I…you know I've never–" Jason's pleading was cut off by a scream as Leo turned a dial on his machine, causing the device to shove the glistening dildo into Jason with mechanical ruthlessness. Leo made sure to dial it up to its maximum setting, so the dildo was almost a blur as it pounded into Jason's ass.

Nico stared on in mixed horror and fascination as he watched Jason's back arch and he let out a warbling little scream as his ass was raped by the machine. He looked at Percy, who was leaning on the device positioned next to his own ass. "Don't worry so much, Nico." Percy said as he moved his fingers to the dial, "I'm not going to start you off at that setting." Having said that, Percy turned the dial half way up and the machine tore into his lover, albeit at a slower pace than the machine destroying Jason.

Nico turned to look at Jason, trying to distract himself from what was happening to him. He watched as Leo attached a leather jacket to Jason's dick, complete with a cock ring. Jason's struggles began to become more furtive as Leo turned the new machine on, and the jacket began to vibrate, buzzing around Jason's dick even as the cock ring constricted around the base of the blond's dick.

Jason groaned in the mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt his insides pounded and torn while his dick was stimulated and constrained. He could have sworn he felt something wet dribble out of his ass. He wasn't sure if it was the lube or blood. But almost despite himself, he could feel his pleasure begin to grow to eclipse the pain. The machine was unerring in its aim, and every time it thrust into him, he could feel it press up against his prostate. The drug must have been working, too, because despite the mild warmth of the lab, Jason was sweating as if he were in a sauna.

Nico, however, was far more desperate to get away than the increasingly willing Jason. He had already tried to shadow travel several times, but whenever he built up the energy and concentration necessary for him to get away, the machine seemed to send a jolt through him that unraveled the control that normally would have sent him porting away. The machine was slowly and steadily pounding his ass, pushing up just far away from his prostate that it wasn't quite giving him the fix that Percy's ever prescient dick somehow always managed to hit.

Nico bit his lips in shame, both at what was happening to him and at what had landed him in this humiliating position. It was true, that he had gone out and gotten drunk right after an argument about Percy being his usual goofy too nice self. Nico was always feeling paranoid that Percy was treating him like a girl, or sneaking out to see one behind his back. The young Son of Hades couldn't help it. Most of the girls considered the Sea Prince fair game, since his breakup with Annabeth, and now that it was known that he was dating Nico, every so-inclined male, and even a few who were hazy or outright uninterested, had made passes at Percy. But Nico had never intended to sleep with Jason. He had just wanted Percy to feel a little jealous, maybe get Percy to get a little violent or a little angry or a little possessive during their usually slow and sensuous lovemaking sessions. But not this. Nico had never wanted this.

Nico gritted his teeth as the machine refused to give him pleasure, almost as Jason had the night he had cheated on Percy. Jason was certainly attractive enough and had decent enough skills, but Nico's fumbling mind hadn't registered what Jason's intent was until it was too late, and the both of them were already in Leo's lab and about to do the deed. Even then, Nico had enjoyed the rough part of Jason's attentions, even if it didn't necessarily give him the full spectrum of pleasure that Percy usually exposed him to.

Nico's attention was directed from his self-pity and predicament, however, as he heard a muffled groan that didn't come from Jason. Nico strained his neck, only to have his eyes almost bug out of their sockets as he watched Leo slowly kissing Percy. Leo's arms were wrapped around Percy's neck, pulling the taller Greek into him, though Percy's eyes opened for the briefest moment to catch Nico's gaze before he went back to pleasuring the Son of Hephaestus.

Leo moaned into Percy's mouth as the taller young man's hands began to drift lower on the craftsman, eventually cupping both of Leo's ass cheeks before squeezing them. Leo ground his hips into Percy as he felt the large palms of the Sea Prince massage his ass. "I…uh, I have another bed around here somewhere," Leo said, almost in a daze. Nico struggled at his bonds. Percy was, unfortunately, far too good at seduction. Leo was already rolling in the satiety that Nico enjoyed. Had been enjoying. They had barely been together a month, and now this was happening. Nico fought the urge to cry as Leo pushed the taller demigod onto another bed that had risen from the floor, stripping himself out of his grease monkey suit as he did so.

"Shit, Percy," Leo moaned as he climbed atop the green eyed young man. "You're even bigger than Jason…"

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Percy asked, his eyes concerned.

Leo nodded his head, burying his face in the crook of Percy's neck as tears threatened again, "Yeah…yeah I'm sure. Let's just think of this as break up sex with our respective boyfriends, 'kay?" Leo's words were muffled by Percy's shoulder, but Percy still reached up to stroke the latino boy's hair.

Even through the aphrodisiac that was now starting to take a hold of Nico's senses, he felt his heart lurch at the scene. He didn't want Percy to be comforting Leo. He didn't want to have to watch Percy fuck Leo. Nico bit his lips as, despite himself, he imagined Percy taking him instead of the machine. He imagined the raven haired Adonis taking him in an angry fit of passion, hips pistoning in and out of him even faster than the machine was now.

But it was Leo in Percy's arms now. Not him.

And Leo let out another little gasp as he divested Percy of the rest of his clothing. Leo rubbed up against Percy's huge dick with the crack of his ass, teasing the both of them as the pair watching their respective cheating boyfriends punished for their misdeeds.

Jason, too, was watching Leo pleasure himself with Percy in dismay. The pain of watching Percy Jackson making Leo happy almost cut through the aphrodisiac and the ecstasy of the mingled pain and the pleasure. He hadn't wanted this, no more than Nico had. He had simply wanted to be better than Percy in some way, rather than simply equal. And now he was paying the price.

Leo grabbed onto some of his control panels and ceiling supports for balance as Percy pushed his fingers up into the mechanic's ass while simultaneously swallowing Leo's dick to the root.

"Gods, Percy, gods yes. Please," Leo groaned as Percy sucked Leo's dick while searching for Leo's prostate with two fingers.

Leo's breath hitched as Percy found his mark, and the Hispanic demigod made a little mewling sound as Percy deep throated Leo's dick and proceeded to let out an almost feral growl around it.

"Madre de dios, yes. Oh gods, fuck yes." Leo continued his litany of expletives in two languages while Percy serviced the young man until the Son of Hephestus had had enough. He bent down and kissed Percy again, "I want you to fuck me," Leo growled into the kiss as they separated, just loud enough for Nico and Jason to hear. Percy grinned up at Nico, before glancing askance at their victims. Jason was now a writhing mass of edged orgasm, while Nico could help but almost enjoy the sweet torture of the still unsatisfactory machine. The magical potion and aphrodisiac that Leo had managed to procure from the Hecate cabin was doing its job. Satisfied that their wards would keep for the moment, Percy decided to give Leo what he wanted.

Percy bodily picked up Leo and flipped the boy over so that his head lolled over the edge of the bed that had previously held up the Son of the Sea God's feet. He rested Leo's legs on his shoulders as he rubbed down the naturally tan boy's thighs gently before grabbing a bottle of lube nearby the bed and generously coating his length.

"Are you sure you want this?" Percy asked one last time as he nudged Leo's entrance with the head of his cock. He looked into the other boy's eyes for a moment before Leo lunged up, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck, and pulled the green eyed boy in for a kiss.

Percy took that as a yes and began to slowly ease his way into Leo's ass. Leo's hips arched up to meet Percy's cock, and as Percy made his inexorable way forward, Leo broke the kiss with a gasp. Percy's dick was far longer than Jason's, and even had something over Jason's in terms of girth, and Leo could feel every inch of it fill him up.

"Almost there," Percy whispered, kissing Leo right above his heart. Leo shivered. Percy wasn't even all the way in yet?

Leo gulped at air as he finally felt the sensation of Percy's balls resting on his ass. He had never felt so impossibly full before, so wonderfully stretched. Percy was so deep inside him that Leo thought he was going to rip apart from the pleasure at any moment.

"Fucking move, please, Percy, fuck me," Leo begged, unable to take Percy's patience any longer.

And Percy complied.

Leo was pretty sure he screamed as Percy shifted into high gear, but by the time Percy had truly started moving, Leo was no longer certain that he was in full control of either his senses or his body. He was being overloaded by the sensations Percy was inducing in him. The languid kisses, the bites, the feather soft touches, the feeling inside him, all of it was pushing Leo closer and closer to orgasm, and the young mechanic hadn't even touched his own cock yet. An infinitesimal portion of Leo's mind was thankful that he had built the lab to be soundproof right as he climaxed, because it knew that he would have woken the whole camp if they'd been in Percy's cabin. Leo felt something warm and viscous flow into him as Percy's hips bucked forward, the green eyed young man biting his lip as he stared down into Leo's eyes. It was the first time Leo had done anything like this. Before, when he had had sex with Jason, they had always kept a glove on. Judging by Percy's complicated expression, Leo figured it was the same with him and Nico.

Leo reached up and brought Percy down for a kiss again as the older demigod shifted, pulling himself out of Leo, "Fuck, that was awesome," Leo breathed out as they finished the kiss. "I still can't believe that I fit that whole thing up inside me. How big is it?"

Percy grinned at Leo, "It's about nine inches. And you were pretty awesome yourself, Valdez," Percy joked as he pushed down on Leo for another kiss. A strangled groan, however, reminded the two damaged souls that they were not alone in the room.

Nico was looking at the scene unfolding between Percy and Leo with shock and envy. Even through his drug addled haze, he could feel the borders of rage press up against the lust and the pleasure pounding into him. He understood Percy's need for vengeance, even at this extreme. Percy had dumped Annabeth for him, the girl he had protected in Tartarus, the girl he had held up the sky for, and Nico had betrayed him. So, while Nico was angry and hurt, he wasn't rightly sure he could blame Percy for stringing him up like this. He could, however, blame Leo, and the Son of Hades glared as convincingly as he could, from where he was strapped and tied.

Jason, on the other hand, seemed to be lost amid lust and pleasure Leo's machines were forcing on him. He had become less and less an unwilling participant the more he found himself enjoying his captivity. And, as it was Jason that both Leo and Percy blamed for their broken hearts, they decided to subjugate the Son of Jupiter to further humiliation.

Jason let out a confused whimper as the machine that had been pleasuring him so constantly was turned off and drawn out of him, the edging device that Leo had affixed to his dick stilling as well.

"Were you enjoying yourself, Jay?" Percy asked as he leaned in so his mouth was right next to Jason's ear.

Jason shivered as the older demigod's breath and raven hair tickled his ear, "Y-yeah…" Jason answered without thinking too much. All he could realize at the moment was that the pleasure he had been feeling had stopped, and he wanted more of it.

"Do you want more?" Percy's voice and warm breath seemed to be moving closer and closer, and Jason was sure that he'd feel those lips on his ear at any moment, craving that sensation with a lust that Jason didn't know he had. Jason would never, in his wildest dreams, have imagined himself lusting after Percy Jackson. But, at the moment, all he could feel was lust.

"Gods yes, please," Jason groaned, turned to look imploringly at Percy, who simply grinned wolfishly at the blond. Jason couldn't see Leo anymore, but did register some strange beeping noises in the deepest recesses of his mind before focusing on more immediate goals.

"Then beg for it, Jay," Percy said as he threaded his hand through Jason's short golden locks, pulling at them almost hard enough for it to hurt.

Jason squirmed, and another part of his mind registered the fact that his bindings were coming undone, "Please, Percy, fuck me. I want you in me so bad, please," Jason groaned out, crawling up as he did so.

Percy bared his teeth in another grin before he grabbed Jason and flipped the younger boy over so the blond was on his back again. Jason could only register the bright light above him and the sensation of something warm pressing up against his ass, but not quite pushing inside, no matter how much Jason wriggled his ass.

"Please Percy!" Jason shouted, "Fuck me!"

"You want me to make you my bitch, is that it, Grace?" Percy's animalistic growl sent shivers down Jason's spine as he arched his back.

"Gods yes, please, fuck me, make me your bitch, breed me," Jason mewled up at the light and Percy.

Jason's already stretched hole accepted Percy's huge dick more easily than it should have, but the dildo's incessant pounding had done only just enough to prepare him for Percy. Jason let out a lusty squeal of delight as he felt Percy stretch him further than the machine had, any and all pain lost amidst both the aphrodisiac and Percy's skill.

Jason could feel the machine on his dick start up again, and Jason wrapped his legs around Percy's waist to try and pull the other demigod deeper inside him, to push up against that spot that both Percy and the machine seemed so intent on toying with. But Percy's natural and rhythmic pounding made Jason blossom underneath Percy as the machine's cold and methodical abuse hadn't, and the Child of the King of the Gods panted and begged Percy with what little breath he had.

"Fuck me harder, please," Jason mewled as Percy moved his hands to pull both of Jason's legs up into the air.

"That's right, Jason, beg me for it, tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to fuck me harder. I want you to make me your bitch. I fucking want your cum inside me!" Jason said as he could feel his orgasm straining against the cock ring circling around his dick.

Jason whimpered again as Percy pulled out of him, only to gasp as Percy hauled him off of the table and set him on the ground, where Jason got on his hands and knees. Percy plunged back into Jason's moist warm hole from behind, and Jason arched his back submissively as he felt the aquatic demigod's huge tool fill him again, aiming unerringly for his prostate, eliciting bawdy moans with each and every thrust.

Gradually, as Percy's fucking sped up, Jason found himself being pounded into the floor, his arms having given out. Now only his ass stuck up into the air for Percy's pleasure as Jason moaned and cursed into the floor.

"Please," Jason finally asked, near the breaking point, "let me cum."

"Well, Leo?" Percy asked, his voice slightly breathless, "Shall we let your boyfriend cum?"

Leo's reply was to dial the vibrating device around Jason's cock higher without loosening the cock ring.

"Please!" Jason screamed, "I want to cum with your dick inside me! Please let me cum!"

Some look of Percy's must have convinced Leo, because moments later, Jason had the most intense orgasm of his life. He screamed out Percy's name as his dick released after hours of edging, something made all the more intense by the fact Percy continued to pound Jason as the rhythmic contraction of Jason's ass had Percy shooting his second load deep inside of Jason. Jason bit back another loud moan as he felt Percy's seed gushing inside him, filling him up even more before Percy pulled out.

Jason slumped to the floor in a puddle of his own cum, slowly coming to his senses out of the lust fueled haze.

Jason turned his head as he heard sobbing, and saw that Percy had picked Nico up, cradling the smaller boy's naked form to his own, "I'm so sorry, Nico." Percy whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Nico, seemingly unable to speek, simply drew Percy in for one soft kiss before Percy hauled Nico towards the closet where Jason knew that Leo kept the spare clothes.

"Well," came Leo's embittered voice, "I guess some of us can have a happy reconciliation. But not you, Jason, and not me. And by the time I'm done with Nico, he won't either."

Leo stomped away after that, leaving Jason alone and cold and humiliated, the only sounds being the recording of Percy taking Jason, first on his back like a whore and then on his hands and knees like an animal, Jason begging for it and moaning for more the whole way through.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains or Heroes of Olympus.


End file.
